


get well soon

by chiarascura



Series: overwatch ficlets [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Common Cold, Dad Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 16:23:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiarascura/pseuds/chiarascura
Summary: five sentence fic prompted by @shae-c-art: "Gabe gets sick, Jesse tries to help."





	

The hacking cough rose deep from in Gabe’s throat, scratching and bringing up phlegm and generally being disgusting, and when he reached for the cough syrup that had been a staple of this sickness for the past week, he found an empty bottle.

The next time he woke up, a new bottle of cough syrup replaced the empty one, and there were three extra blankets on his bed; the next time he woke up after that, a full box of tissues, cough drops, and an unopened can of chicken soup sat beside him.

Gabe closed his eyes and lay still and quiet, waiting until he heard the nearly-silent creak of the hinges on his door and soft footsteps creeping closer to his bedside; he slit one eye open to find the shadow of Jesse rearranging the contents of his bedside table, throwing the used tissues and cough drop wrappers into the wastebin and replacing them with new ones. 

Jesse paused for a moment, fidgeted with the edge of the blanket and muttered, “not supposed to get sick, stupid, better get well or I’ll kill you.” 

Gabe shifted his legs, still feigning sleep, and Jesse froze before sneaking quietly back to the door and closing it with a gentle click. 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr [@janeclawsten](http://janeclawsten.tumblr.com/) for overwatch and dragon age and you can send me prompts too


End file.
